Garry McCandlish
Gareth Andrew "Garry" McCandlish is a retired British professional wrestler and trainer. After starting in the tail end of the World of Sport era in the late 70s, he was one of the more prominent British wrestlers of the 1980s and 1990s, and was widely considered the biggest name in Superstar Promotions, where he was a record five-time Heavyweight Champion. Biography Wrestling Career McCandlish debuted in 1978 and made a handful of rookie appearances on World of Sport, typically losing to more established stars. Throughout the 1980s he travelled Britain and Ireland, as well as serving stints travelling Europe; in 1985 he won his first top-tier title, Norwegian Championship Alliance's NCA World Championship. A year later he was part of the inaugural roster of Superstar Promotions, the company with which he would remain associated for the remainder of his career (and its lifespan). He won the SPA Heavyweight Championship for the first time in 1989, and would go on to hold it four more times over the course of the next decade, a company record, as well as the Tag Team Championship three times and the Wrecking Brawl championship twice. Throughout the 1990s he continued to make guest appearances around Europe as well as numerous tours in Japan, holding heavyweight titles in both Glory For Puroresu and Strong Style Senate. In 2000, upon the closure of Superstar Promotions, McCandlish and his wife Jolene Cranmer jointly announced their retirement from competition. The Superstar Factory Following the closure of Superstar Promotions, McCandlish and several other wrestlers from the company pooled their resources to found a training school known as The Superstar Factory in Manchester. McCandlish served as assistant head trainer under Kieron Querns until Querns' death in 2007, at which point McCandlish took over head trainer duties until 2012 when he and Cranmer retired from the wrestling business for good. The remaining owners of The Superstar Factory sold the business to graduate Jay Pride and mixed martial artist Jackie Boy Warner, brother of The Superstar Factory's most successful graduate, Baby Dogg, at which point the school was renamed Caledonian. Personal Life In 1997 he entered into a relationship with fellow Superstar Promotions wrestler Jolene Cranmer; the two have two children together, and married in 2002. McCandlish also has one child by a previous wife. McCandlish is known as a big fan of (football club). Championships & Accomplishments Belfast Wrestling Connection *1 x BCW Demolition Tag Team Championship (with Beres Mayhew) Glory For Puroresu *2 x GFP Heavyweight Championship Norwegian Championship Alliance *1 x NCA World Championship *1 x NCA European Championship *3 x NCA European Tag Team Championship (with Beres Mayhew 1, Jolene Cranmer 1, Richie Clayton 1) Strong Style Senate *2 x TRIPLE-S Heavyweight Championship *1 x TRIPLE-S Tag Team Championship (with Beres Mayhew) Superstar Promotions *5 x SPA Heavyweight Championship *2 x SPA Wrecking Brawl Championship *3 x SPA Tag Team Championship (with Beres Mayhew 2, Jolene Cranmer 1) International Journal of Wrestling *Tag Team of the Year 1996 (with Beres Mayhew) *Wrestler of the Year 1994, 1996 Signature & Finishing Moves * Chokebreaker * Missile dropkick * Spinning spinebuster Miscellany Theme Songs Solo Themes: *Led Zeppelin - Communication Breakdown Tag Team Themes: *Motörhead - Born to Raise Hell (with Beres Mayhew) Nicknames *The Superstar Ace Wrestlers Trained *Amy Ngoudje *Baby Dogg *Dan Docherty *Desmond Weaver *Evangelista *Jay Pride *Jonny Icon *Laurel Anne Hardy *Katie Brookmyre *Russ Lehman *Sheriff John Stone *Trent Nelson Taylor *Vertigo *Y Ddraig